


летний ветер

by julian_pankratz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julian_pankratz/pseuds/julian_pankratz
Summary: Шимада иногда сам слегка удивлялся тому, насколько далеко это все зашло. Насколько правильным это все казалось.





	летний ветер

В его волосах, черных как смоль, игрались лучи рассветного солнца. Ханзо сидел в деревянном кресле рядом с белым столиком на краю открытого балкона. Спина его была выпрямлена и плечи расправлены, а книга в сильных руках казалась карикатурно маленькой; какой-то сборник стихов или хайку, переведенных на английский язык. На спокойном лице обозначилась легкая улыбка. Потянувшись, Джесси обратил на себя внимание Ханзо, и книга закрылась, пряча в себе чужие чувства и мысли, облеченные в красивые строки.

Неподалеку шумело море, своими волнами лаская песчаное побережье, еще безлюдное, погруженное в умиротворенное молчание. На горизонте розовело небо, и солнце окрашивало в нежный цвет редкие облака на синеющем небе.

Тихое и спокойное утро. Вдвоем.

Как только Ханзо закончит разбираться со своей миссией, нужно будет возвращаться на базу и в срочном порядке ехать в Дорадо. Сейчас Джесси об этом старался не думать: сегодня у него последний выходной, и он хотел провести его, хорошенько отдохнув. Может быть, стоило остаться с Уинстоном и Леной, лениво валяясь на диване и жуя крекеры, а не увязываться за Шимадой чуть ли не на край света, но… это же Ханзо. И отель у самого моря. Как он мог не поехать?

Маккри посмотрел на наручные часы и поправил солнцезащитные очки, которые покоились на его голове и то и дело норовили съехать на переносицу. Семь утра, а сна ни в одном глазу. Наверное, сказалось все-таки то, что вчера он уснул почти сразу же, как только они доехали до города и зашли в этот номер со своими скудными пожитками. В самолете Джесси поспать не смог — следил сначала за тем, как отдаляется земля, становясь точно игрушечной, а потом несколько часов рассматривал изменчивое небо. И иногда бросал взгляды на дремлющего рядом Шимаду, склонившего голову к своей груди. Как будто не на миссию ехали, а в отпуск вместе.

Впрочем, идея насчет отпуска показалась Маккри неплохой. Осталось только придумать, как уговорить Шимаду не браться за каждую свободную миссию, забывая о том, что стоило бы хоть раз в неделю брать выходной.

Ханзо не спрашивал, почему Джесси поехал за ним, и, в общем-то, не был против. В последнее время они не слишком часто оставались наедине друг с другом, по большей части либо созваниваясь, либо переписываясь в те редкие моменты, когда не нужно было бежать с оружием наперевес за очередным террористом. И этого было, конечно, недостаточно. Даже он спустя какое-то время начинал понимать, что скучал по Маккри. По его порой глупым шуткам, пустой болтовне и сигарам. Рукам. Голосу.

— Вид на море тут, конечно, отменный, — произнес Маккри, глядя, как Шимада поднимается с места, забирая с собой книгу. — Ты куда?

— Нужно позавтракать, — отозвался Ханзо, выходя с балкона.

— О, сделай мне кофе тогда, пожалуйста, — крикнул ему Джесси вдогонку и вернулся к созерцанию рассвета. Теперь он, правда, был не так интересен, когда на балконе не было Ханзо.

Маккри закрыл глаза и вздохнул.

У них есть чуть больше десяти часов, чтобы провести их вместе, а затем — целая ночь, если, конечно, миссия Шимады пойдет по плану.

*

День выдался жаркий, и Джесси пришлось оставить пончо в номере, а самому идти на улицу в рубашке и шортах да с рюкзаком за плечами. Пока Ханзо покупал холодную воду, Маккри опрашивал продавцов на предмет каких-нибудь хороших мест в этом городе, но не узнал от них ничего интересного: небольшой океанариум где-то на другом краю и парк в центре. Джесси решил, что парк сейчас будет лучшим выбором. Ханзо только пожал плечами: ему было все равно, где коротать время.

Поэтому сейчас они сидели на траве в тени деревьев, глядя на то, как сочно-зеленая листва покачивалась на фоне неба. Солнце то и дело скрывалось за облаками, но менее жарко от этого не становилось. В парке, как ни странно, было тихо: большинство туристов в это время лежали на пляже, наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом, веющим с моря. Маккри же находил наслаждение в совершенно ином: не в природе и свежести, сгоняющей духоту, но в ощущении комфорта от близости с Ханзо.

С закрытыми глазами Шимада сидел, прислонившись к дереву, и медленно и спокойно дышал, отдавшись течению каких-то своих мыслей. Ханзо почти всегда был сосредоточен и хмур, но рядом с Маккри расслаблялся — самую малость, но и этого Джесси оказалось достаточно. Знать, что Шимада воспринимает его иначе, чем всех остальных.

Знать, что у него, Маккри, есть исключительная возможность видеть и чувствовать больше, чем все остальные.

Часто Джесси задумывался о том, что он, наверное, не заслужил ничего из этого. Потому что, оборачиваясь на собственное прошлое, глядя на самого себя в зеркало или убивая очередного засранца, который выбрал не ту сторону в этой неформальной войне, он уверял себя, что одиночество — лучшее, что должна была позволить ему жизнь.

Но Ханзо Шимада был рядом. Спокойный, умиротворенный… и такой же убийца, как и он, из тех людей, что тоже не имеют права на обычное человеческое счастье.

И еще — безумно красивый.

Джесси потянулся к нему, но когда их лица стали слишком близко друг к другу, губы Маккри уткнулись в теплую сухую ладонь.

— Нет, — покачал головой Шимада, открывая глаза.

Рядом хохотали какие-то подростки в разноцветных одеждах, и Джесси устало усмехнулся, ничуть не обидевшись на отказ. Шимада мог открыться перед ним, но не на глазах у других людей — это он понимал.

— Поддался моменту, — оправдался Маккри, и Ханзо неопределенно хмыкнул, убирая руку. Он смотрел на загорелое лицо Джесси еще несколько секунд, а затем отвернулся, глядя на то, как омник выгуливал небольшого мохнатого пса. Собака ластилась к его холодным рукам, счастливо виляя хвостом. Прикрыв глаза, Шимада улыбнулся краем губ.

В этом небольшом городе будто бы царила какая-то своя идиллия, укрытая жарой и духотой, запахом специй и сладостей, шумом волн и чужим смехом. Но сегодня вечером эта идиллия для кого-то прервется — ровно в тот момент, когда стрела Ханзо пронзит чужую грудную клетку, добираясь до беззащитного сердца.

Шимада вздохнул, прекратив улыбаться, и Джесси положил свою ладонь на его плечо, каким-то образом умудряясь вложить в простое прикосновение знание о том, что он будет рядом. Сейчас — и после.

Слишком много нежностей от такого грубого на вид человека, как Джесси Маккри. И чем ближе Ханзо становился, тем больше получал тепла; слишком непривычного, но до боли приятного. Маккри как будто бы впервые любил и в отношениях предпочитал не прятаться за образом, а вести себя откровенно, избегая ненужных недомолвок. Будто бы… пытался показать, что несмотря на все то, что он совершил, он все равно оставался обычным человеком.

И к Шимаде он тоже относился как к совершенно обычному человеку.

Словно они оба нормальные. Выходцы из благополучных семей, получившие хорошее воспитание; прилежные офисные работники, грузящиеся лишь бытовыми заботами. Убивающие не других людей, но свое время по вечерам где-нибудь в дешевом кабаке.

Ханзо не был уверен, что ему бы подошла такая жизнь. Но эти ощущения, что дарила ему близость с Джесси, успокаивали его тревожную душу, привнося с собой какой-то своеобразный уют.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, нам нужно будет съездить куда-нибудь вместе на недельку, — заговорил Маккри, убирая с плеча руку и доставая сигару. — Отдохнуть.

Вдыхая терпкий запах табака, Ханзо посмотрел вверх, где солнце играючи пряталось за листвой.

— Возможно.

— О, — Джесси приподнял брови, — тогда у нас с тобой много планов.

*

Скучал. Особенно остро Ханзо понимал это, когда погружался вместе с Маккри в какие-то совершенно бытовые ситуации. Не бегать, сжимая оружие и сражаясь, в первую очередь, за свою жизнь, а просто так вот стоять рядом друг с другом. Джесси без особого энтузиазма ел мороженое, разглядывая рыб за толстой стенкой огромного аквариума. Те лениво проплывали мимо, безразличные ко всему на свете.

— Может, тоже заведем такую рыбу? Вроде прикольная, — обратился он к Шимаде, поворачиваясь, и Ханзо вздохнул:

— Она ядовитая.

— Ну, у всех свои недостатки.

— Я не уверен, что с нашим образом жизни нам стоит кого-либо заводить. О ней нужно будет много заботиться.

— Я заботливый.

Джесси отошел от аквариума, равняясь с Ханзо, и тот скрестил руки на груди, мимолетом подмечая, что в зале они сейчас одни. Наверное, океанариум был не слишком популярен среди местных и туристов.

— Я знаю.

— Сумел позаботиться о грозном драконе. Какая-то мелкая ядовитая рыба меня уж точно не испугает.

Скучал. По каждому чертовому слову, произнесенному этим голосом. По взгляду, адресованному только ему — такому, каким смотрят лишь на человека, который безумно важен. Шимада иногда сам слегка удивлялся тому, насколько далеко это все зашло. Насколько правильным это все казалось.

— Или дракон предпочитает быть одним-единственным? — предположил Джесси, не дождавшись ответа, и Ханзо легко улыбнулся.

— Да.

— Хорошо.

В зал зашли несколько человек, включая двух маленьких детей, которые сразу же прилипли к аквариуму, с восхищением разглядывая тех же рыб, о которых Маккри говорил минуту назад. Ханзо бросил на Джесси взгляд: он, доедая сладкое мороженое, бездумно смотрел на этих детей, но спустя пару мгновений обернулся к Шимаде. Будто бы не мог не смотреть на него больше, чем две минуты.

* * *

Даже спустя столько месяцев отношений Маккри так и не смог привыкнуть к силе своего обожания, направленного на Ханзо. Обычно беззастенчивые любования присущи первым этапам влюбленности, но в случае Джесси переметнулись и в более поздние стадии чувств: когда влюбленность перегорела, переходя в тихую, но сильную любовь. Ее наличие Маккри не отрицал и не считал это слабостью — он давно уже не был подростком, полным максимализма и отчуждения от всяческих теплых чувств. Иногда Джесси теперь просто хотелось… вернуться домой.

А дом для Маккри был везде, где Шимада находился рядом с ним.

Может, и не переполненный теплом и лаской; может, не трещащий от переизбытка нежности, но все-таки дом. Комфортный. Уютный.

Когда день клонился к вечеру, Шимада сидел за столиком в дешевом кафе и пил холодный белый чай, а Джесси потягивал крепкий кофе, разглядывая изящные черты лица Ханзо. Каждый раз он не верил тому, что такой красивый мужчина, как Шимада, раскрывался лишь для него, становясь многим больше, чем просто «красивым мужчиной».

Ханзо был уже собран. Рядом со столом лежал чехол для лука, а сам Шимада, слегка напряженный, поглядывал на часы на правой руке Маккри, отсчитывая время. Джесси хотел было вызваться пойти вместе с ним, благо, «Миротворец» у него всегда при себе, но понял, что будет только мешаться. Ханзо быстрее расправится со всем в одиночку. Да и Маккри не самый лучший вариант для бесшумных заданий. Наверное, даже один из худших.

Поэтому через несколько минут ему придется остаться наедине с самим собой и вязким, немного тревожным ожиданием — никогда не знаешь, чем обернется та или иная миссия.

Ханзо поднялся с места, перебрасывая чехол через плечо, и встал по правую руку Маккри. Тот поднял голову, отвлекаясь от кофе.

— Я вернусь через… — Шимада взял его руку в свою ладонь, глядя на часы, и Джесси сжал его пальцы. — ...час. Не позже.

Прикосновения были быстрыми, почти мимолетными — Ханзо не мог позволить себе на людях больше. Отпустив руку, он, сведя брови, выпрямился и зашагал прочь из кафе, слыша брошенное напоследок «Буду ждать».

Будет ждать. Еще одна причина вернуться живым и невредимым.

Допив кофе, Маккри расплатился и вышел на улицу, вдыхая посвежевший вечерний воздух. Медленно исчезала прочь духота, готовя город и его жителей к возможному ночному ливню. Направившись медленным шагом в сторону отеля, Джесси бросил взгляд на часы:

еще сорок восемь минут.

* * *

Когда Шимада вернулся с миссии, уставший и понурый, точно затянутое тучами небо, Джесси без лишних вопросов в ванной комнате смывал с него чужую кровь, мягко целуя плечи. Ханзо тихо вздохнул, когда губы прикоснулись к его шее, и опустил голову.

— Расслабься, — попросил Маккри, рукой убирая распущенные волосы Шимады, чтобы теперь поцеловать его чуть выступающие на шее позвонки.

Резкий контраст их отношений: тихий уют, перемежающийся с безжалостным пылом битв, заставлял Ханзо чувствовать до безумия тесную привязанность к этому человеку, который мог разделить с ним обе стороны его жизни. Привязанность настолько сильную, что простых быстрых прикосновений оказывалось порой недостаточно — касаться нужно было медленно, со вкусом, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. И ему больше хотелось не получать удовольствие, но отдавать — в тройном размере. Потому что Маккри, с его странной заботой и ненавязчивой, но крепкой любовью, что таилась в каждом взгляде и жесте, того заслуживал.

Джесси считал иначе. Отдавать хотелось ему. Всего себя без остатка.

Он мочалкой проходился по сильным рукам Шимады, а тот, расслабленный, сидел к нему спиной в белоснежной ванне, локти закинув на бортик и позволяя себе помочь, хотя в том не было никакой нужды.

В ванну медленно набиралась теплая вода, и она становилась розовой от крови.

— Прикоснись ко мне, — попросил вдруг Шимада, не поворачиваясь, ровным тоном, и мочалка замерла где-то в районе его локтя, а затем исчезла. Немного помедлив, Джесси придвинулся ближе к ванне, осторожно кладя ладонь на грудь Ханзо.

— Что-то еще? — поинтересовался он, наклонившись к Шимаде и ткнувшись носом в его висок. Ханзо повернулся вполоборота, улавливая все тот же знакомый запах табака, но теперь перемешанный со сладковатым запахом мыла в ванной.

— Поцелуй меня.

Маккри довольно улыбнулся, касаясь его мягких губ своими, и Ханзо закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Поцелуй был медленным, тягучим, лишенным слепой и необузданной страсти, но переполненным теплыми чувствами, что эхом отдавались где-то в груди, а затем и по всему телу проходились мелкой будоражащей дрожью. Шимада любил целоваться. Джесси с удовольствием разделял с ним и эту любовь.

— Что-то еще? — снова послышался тот же вопрос, но голос Маккри теперь понизил до шепота.

Ханзо тихо выдохнул и, слегка усмехнувшись, отвернулся, махнув рукой:

— Теперь можешь идти.

*

Маккри сидел на балконе, докуривая сигару, когда Шимада наконец вышел из ванной. Чайки кричали о чем-то своем, и крики их смешивались с гулом людских голосов, звонкого детского смеха и плеска воды. Вечер медленно переходил в ночь, и оранжевое небо постепенно темнело.

— Может, выйдем прогуляемся куда-нибудь, — предложил Маккри, не отводя взгляда от горизонта.

— Завтра рано вставать, — ответил Ханзо, подходя ближе.

— Мы недолго. Так, воздухом подышать. С городом попрощаться. Вряд ли ведь вернемся сюда еще когда-нибудь.

— Так понравилось?

Джесси неопределенно пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить — город как город, тут разве что вид на море хороший, а Ханзо, убрав еще немного сырые волосы в хвост, удалился обратно в номер, чтобы переодеться.

*

Вечерние улицы были полны мошкары, и Джесси отмахивался от нее левой рукой, забавно морщась. Идя рядом, Шимада с полуулыбкой наблюдал за этим действием и сам на насекомых не обращал внимания.

Когда они вернулись на пляж после недолгой прогулки среди невысоких зданий города, уже почти стемнело. Море ласкало пески, обреченные на ночное одиночество, и только редкие прохожие подходили к нему, точно прощаясь, вставая в воду по щиколотку, а затем возвращаясь в свои дома или отели. Пляж пустел, и зажигались фонари вдалеке.

Ханзо ушел вперед, останавливаясь на границе между водой и сушей, и волны тянулись к его ногам, убегая обратно и возвращаясь вновь. Море было спокойно и покачивалось будто бы приглашающе, готовое принять любого в свои объятья, но в самый последний момент обратиться зверем — и утащить на дно. Вода коснулась его ног, и Ханзо сделал шаг назад, ежась от прохладного ветра, что забрался под его рубашку.

Теплая ладонь Маккри коснулась его лопаток.

— Хочешь искупаться?

— Нет.

Джесси сунул вторую руку в карман своих широких шорт. Солнце почти до конца скрылось за горизонтом, и небо окрасилось в приглушенный фиолетовый цвет, переходящий в ярко-розовый, и горели на нем подсвеченные золотом облака. Ханзо уже не интересовали ни море, ни небосвод — он смотрел на Маккри, который задумчивым взглядом глядел вперед. Серьезный, сосредоточенный. В его темных глазах отражался затухающий постепенно закат.

— Мне нравится это, — сказал Джесси, нарушая тишину.

— Хм?

— Стоять просто так. Ни о чем толком не думая. Ни о прошлом, ни о будущем. Только о настоящем. — Он помолчал немного, но затем добавил: — О том, что происходит прямо сейчас. В эту самую секунду.

Рука Джесси перебралась сначала повыше, а затем он и вовсе приобнял Ханзо через плечо. Шимада не сводил с него взгляда, разглядывая его лицо и подмечая все мелочи, каждая из которых казалась правильной и уже родной.

Ханзо никогда не думал, что встретит такого человека — потому что таким, как он, жизнь не дает поблажек; она, безжалостная, но справедливая, должна лишать всего и не давать ничего взамен, кроме вечных испытаний, коими усыпан путь к искуплению и очищению. Но… она подарила ему слишком много. С благосклонной улыбкой протянула к нему свою руку, второй держа Джесси Маккри.

Жизнь оказалась непредсказуемой и следовала каким-то своим, никому, кроме бесчисленных и далеких богов, неясным прихотям. Ханзо был глупцом, когда считал, что она проста и понятна.

— Пойдем, — выдохнул он, взглядом возвращаясь к морю, которое чернело, готовясь к ночи, и в своем спокойствии таило угрозу.

Маккри повернулся к нему и, наклонившись, мимолетом коснулся губами его виска.

— Пойдем.

*

Оставляя прохладу улицы за закрытой дверью, Ханзо прошел в комнату, и Джесси шагал следом за ним, обнимая его со спины. Его подбородок покоился на макушке Шимады, и сам он что-то напевал себе под нос. Для Ханзо все это выглядело нелепым, но в этом и был Маккри: опьяненный не алкоголем, но свежим морским воздухом, он явно был в приподнятом настроении и спать не собирался, даже несмотря на то, что уже были куплены билеты в аэропорт на ранний рейс.

— Give me your kisses, I’ll give you my heart, — пел Маккри явно какую-то старую песню, из тех, что он любил слушать вечерами, куря крепкие и дорогие сигары. Ханзо не разбирался в его любимой музыке — он предпочитал больше тишину, разбавленную гармонично переплетающимися с ней звуками природы. Но и против ничего не имел. По крайней мере, музыка Маккри, пусть и старая, была приятна для слуха. А голос его был одной из тех вещей, которые и вовсе хотелось слушать вечно.

В комнате было темно. Не выбираясь из объятий, Ханзо кое-как стащил с себя обувь, и Джесси последовал его примеру. Занавески на окнах покачивались от проникающего в комнату холодного ветра с открытого балкона, но никому до этого сейчас не было дела. Закончив песню на первом же куплете, Маккри улегся на кровать, потянув за собой Шимаду, и перевернулся на бок.

— Рано вставать, — напомнил Ханзо, поворачивая к Джесси голову.

— В самолете поспим.

— Ты опять будешь весь перелет смотреть в иллюминатор.

— И на тебя, — добавил Маккри. Ханзо легко усмехнулся:

— И на меня.

Протянув руку, Шимада пальцами коснулся щеки Джесси, убирая волосы с его лица.

— В отпуске мы должны посетить Японию, — сказал он и, придвинувшись ближе, забрался на Маккри, усаживаясь сверху. Джесси положил ладони на его бедра.

— Я хотел съездить на Шри-Ланку.

— Мы обсудим это позже.

Лента в волосах распустилась, и Маккри завороженно смотрел теперь, как Ханзо расстегивал пуговицы на своей рубашке, обнажая светлую кожу и татуировку дракона на груди.

— Нужно дверь на балкон закрыть. Холодно, — пробормотал Маккри, когда Шимада выбрался из рубашки, и тот, кивнув, поднялся.

Там, за пределами тесной комнаты, может, небо рассекали падающие звезды, и галактики взрывались где-то непреодолимо далеко, и мир продолжал жить в своем темпе, медленно близясь к концу всех времен. Джесси ничего из этого не интересовало сейчас — только Ханзо.

С грохотом закрылась дверь на балкон.

В комнату украдкой пробралась тишина, которую они собирались разделить между собой.

Джесси улыбался.


End file.
